


Hide and Seek

by rottingly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cranked this out in like an hour, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Sorry if it's a mess, Teen for... Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingly/pseuds/rottingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason and Nico suck at hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

"See? I told you we would both fit."

"I fucking hate you right now."

"Di Angelo's a pottymouth!" His voice was bright with humor.

Nico punched Jason's shoulder, or at least tried to. It was nearly impossible to move in the tiny barrel Jason had decided was the perfect hiding place. "Shut up, Grace. And, really? You call this fitting?" Most of the room was taken up by Jason's long legs, against which Nico was uncomfortably crammed.

"We got the lid on, didn't we?" Jason flashed his trademark golden boy smile. While most people would be unable to resist the blinding whiteness of his teeth, Nico was unaffected. He replied with his trademark stare of doom.

"Well it's hardly comfortable, is it?" Jason shrugged and tried to stretch his legs a bit, unintentionally shoving the small boy into an even more uncomfortable corner of the barrel. "Ow! Hey!" He could feel little splinters biting through the thin material of his t shirt.

"Sorry. Are you uncomfortable? Cuz I'm fine." Nico's lean body was contorted so his knees were over his head. Jason could hardly see his face behind his legs.

"What do you think?" Nico hissed. "I've been crushed between your knees and the wall of the barrel for an hour now!"

"We've only been in here ten minutes"

"IT FEELS LIKE AN HOUR."

Jason frowned sympathetically. "Oh. I'm sorry. Here, let's try this." He shifted around, trying to readjust as Nico kept up a quiet stream of curses and he occasionally muttered apologies. "There. Is that better?"

They had ended up with Nico sat upon Jason's lap, his back leaning comfortably against Jason's chest and Nico's thin legs between Jason's knees. "I feel like a small child," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but it's comfortable, right?" Jason's quiet words sent soft breaths coasting across the back of Nico's neck. Nico jumped.

"Don't do that!" Nico shouted, trying desperately to move away in the small space.

"What?? What did I do??" Jason was completely confused.

"That blowing thing, that's--"

"A-HA! Found you!" The lid of the barrel slammed open dramatically and Piper's voice rang merrily through. She looked in the barrel and frowned, realization crossing her face. "Oh. Have I interrupted something?" Piper grinned.

"Hey Piper! I found Percy, he was clinging to the rigging like a weird ass--whaaaat is happening here?" Leo's face appeared over the edge of the barrel. His impish expression implied much.

"Oh gods." Nico covered his face. "Okay, I'm out." He pressed himself deeper into the barrel and disappeared into the shadows.

Piper and Leo turned their full attention to Jason. "We weren't-- we didn't--" he stammered. He was interrupted.

"Jason. Is there anything you wanted to tell us?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I'm publishing here and my first fic for this fandom and was written really quickly, so I apologize if it's a mess but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My inspiration for this fic was this picture: http://cats-cats-cats-cats.tumblr.com/post/71029885463/the-absolute-funniest-posts-note-a-bear-i#notes
> 
> Also, come talk to me on tumblr! URL: moffatsmonsters


End file.
